shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Riverdale
on |links = on }} Riverdale is a 2017 CW teen mystery drama, based on characters from the Archie Comics. About The first season of RIVERDALE found our characters reeling from the tragic death of high school golden boy Jason Blossom. For many who had seen their home as perfect, safe, and innocent, the investigation into Jason’s murder peeled back the layers of their hometown to reveal a place bubbling over with secrets, mysteries, and scandals. Archie Andrews (KJ Apa), for instance, grew from a sweet, all-American kid into a young man acutely aware of the darker side of life—he broke his best friend’s heart, had a forbidden relationship with his music teacher, and grappled with whether he wanted to follow in his dad Fred’s (Luke Perry) salt-of-the-earth footsteps. On the positive side, Archie repaired his friendship with Jughead Jones (Cole Sprouse), found some success as a musician—thanks in part to Josie McCoy (Ashleigh Murray) and her band, the Pussycats—and found a new romantic interest in femme fatale Veronica Lodge (Camila Mendes). New to town, Veronica spent the season trying to atone for her “bad girl” past, all the while wrestling with her beloved father Hiram’s (Mark Consuelos) criminal legacy—and contending with a mother, Hermione (Marisol Nichols), who might not be as innocent as she claimed. Veronica became fast-friends with Archie’s girl-next-door neighbor, Betty Cooper (Lili Reinhart), who did some growing up of her own this season. After Archie’s rejection, Betty threw herself into running the school paper, “The Blue and Gold,” where she discovered a better romantic match in sardonic outsider Jughead. Together, they tracked down Betty’s sister Polly (guest star Tiera Skovbye), who had been sent away by their overbearing mother Alice (Mädchen Amick). Under the guise of writing for the school paper, Betty and Jughead investigated Jason Blossom’s death—which led them to discover that Jughead’s father—FP Jones (Skeet Ulrich)—was involved with covering up Jason’s murder. Meanwhile, Jason’s twin sister Cheryl (Madelaine Petsch) ruled the school as Riverdale High’s venomous, merciless Red Queen—until she learned the true identity of Jason’s killer. As the town breathed a collective sigh of relief that Jason’s killer had been found out, another terrible crime occurred, in a space that had been considered one of the town’s safest, most innocent places. If Jason Blossom’s murder revealed the slimy underbelly beneath Riverdale’s surface, as we enter Season Two, the shooting of Fred Andrews threatens to plunge the entire town into utter darkness. Starring :KJ Apa as Archie Andrews :Lili Reinhart as Betty Cooper :Camila Mendes as Veronica Lodge :Cole Sprouse as Jughead Jones :Marisol Nichols as Hermione Lodge :Madelaine Petsch as Cheryl Blossom :Ashleigh Murray as Josie McCoy :Mark Consuelos as Hiram Lodge :Casey Cott as Kevin Keller :Skeet Ulrich as F.P. Jones :Mädchen Amick as Alice Cooper :Luke Perry as Fred Andrews Recurring cast :Ross Butler/Charles Melton as Reggie Mantle :Hayley Law as Valerie Brown :Asha Bromfield as Melody Valentine :Vanessa Morgan as Toni Topaz :Drew Tanner as Fangs Fogarty :Jordan Connor as Sweet Pea :Major Kurda as Dilton Doiley :Emilija Baranac as Midge Klump :Cody Kearsley as Moose Mason :Tiera Skovbye as Polly Cooper :Trevor Stines as Jason Blossom :Lochlyn Munro as Hal Cooper :Nathalie Boltt as Penelope Blossom :Sarah Habel as Geraldine Grundy Ships Het :Barchie – the ship between Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews :Bughead – the ship between Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones :Cherie – the ship between Archie Andrews and Cheryl Blossom :Chetty – the ship between Betty Cooper and Chuck Clayton :Chilton – the ship between Cheryl Blossom and Dilton Doiley :Chosie — the ship between Josie McCoy and Chuck Clayton :Chughead – the ship between Jughead Jones and Cheryl Blossom :Crown – the ship between Betty Cooper and Trev Brown :Falice – the ship between Alice Cooper and F.P. Jones :Fopaz — the ship between Toni Topaz and Fangs Fogarty :Jeronica – the ship between Jughead Jones and Veronica Lodge :Jochie — the ship between Josie McCoy and Archie Andrews :Jopaz – the ship between Toni Topaz and Jughead Jones :McMantle – the ship between Josie McCoy and Reggie Mantle :Meggie — the ship between Midge Klump and Reggie Mantle :Regyl – the ship between Cheryl Blossom and Reggie Mantle :Retty – the ship between Betty Cooper and Reggie Mantle :Valarchie – the ship between Valerie Brown and Archie Andrews :Varchie – the ship between Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge :Veggie – the ship between Veronica Lodge and Reggie Mantle Slash :Cheggie — the ship between Reggie Mantle and Chuck Clayton :Deggie — the ship between Dilton Doiley and Reggie Mantle :Fredsythe — the ship between FP Jones and Fred Andrews :Jarchie – the ship between Jughead Jones and Archie Andrews :Jevin – the ship between Jughead Jones and Kevin Keller :Joavin – the ship between Joaquin DeSantos and Kevin Keller :Keggie – the ship between Reggie Mantle and Kevin Keller :Kevarchie – the ship between Kevin Keller and Archie Andrews :Mandrews – the ship between Archie Andrews and Reggie Mantle :Moovin – the ship between Kevin Keller and Moose Mason :Reghead – the ship between Reggie Mantle and Jughead Jones :Revin — the ship between Kevin Keller and Reggie Mantle :Roose — the ship between Reggie Mantle and Moose Mason Femslash :Balerie – the ship between Betty Cooper and Valerie Brown :Beronica – the ship between Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge :Cheronica – the ship between Veronica Lodge and Cheryl Blossom :Cherosie — the ship between Josie McCoy and Cheryl Blossom :Red Serpent – the ship between Toni Topaz and Cheryl Blossom :Joval – the ship between Valerie Brown and Josie McCoy :Verosie – the ship between Josie McCoy and Veronica Lodge Fandom AO3 : IG :mintymido Trivia *Lili Reinhart (Betty Cooper), Casey Cott (Kevin Keller) and Camila Mendes (Veronica Lodge) ship Bughead'Riverdale' Cast Reveals Which Pairings They Ship Is Bughead The Favorite? Entertainment Weekly (September 2017) *Camila Mendes (Veronica Lodge) ships Varchie *Madelaine Petsch (Cheryl Blossom) ships JoavinMadelaine Petsch on Playing Cheryl Blossom, Who She's Closest to, and Fan Q&A! (March 2017) *KJ Apa (Archie Andrews) ships BarchieRiverdale’s K.J. Apa on His Dye Job and Why He Ships Archie and Betty (February 2017) and Joavin Media KJ Apa, Cole Sprouse & Riverdale Cast Tell You How To Practice Safe Shipping Entertainment Weekly 'Riverdale' Cast Reveals Which Pairings They Ship Is Bughead The Favorite? Entertainment Weekly Riverdale Cast Interview Comic-Con 2017 TVLine ►The Riverdale Crack Notes and references Category:Riverdale